Becoming One
by ahsayunI Sit
Summary: Jory, a normal guy in his 20s living with his parents. One night his parents go out leaving him alone at home. He spends this time enjoying som Inuyasha, when a mystery box appears that changes his life. TG/TF fiction
1. The Beginning

A/N Forgive me for my shit grammar, spelling, etc. Hope you enjoy this short chapter one. I really just needed to get the idea out there.

Becoming One Ch.1- The Beginning

"Jory" His mother called.

"Yea come in" Jory said looking away from his tv and pausing it

"Dinner is ready for you." His mom said walking in "Me and your father are about to leave for our date night."

"Alright I'll come down and eat in a minute, you guys have fun" Jory said to his mom

Jory finished up the episode of Inuyasha he had been watching, and quickly went down to eat. He over the last few days had been binge watching the show, and been enjoying it to hell. He hated to admit it also that he had a slight crush on a guy character Inuyasha. He of course thought the female characters like Kagome were cute, but something about Inuyasha was different.

Jory quickly ate his dinner for he could go watch more of this addicting show. Since his parents were out of the house he could watch it on the system in the den.

"Man this show is great!" Jory said to himself.

He couldn't get enough of it. The story, romance, characters, everything was so great to him it just brought him more and more into it. He was going to hate it when he finished the show.

His doorbell went off right when he was finishing that thought.

"Well shit" Jory said "Who would want to ruin this great time"

Jory got up from his seat, and walked over to his door, He opened his door to see who it was. When he looked it was nobody. He looked down there was a package, and to his surprise it was addressed to him.

"When did I order something'

He took the box inside to inspect it and open it. He took out his pocket knife and sliced open the tape. Bad idea.

The box's tabs flew open and a white powder covered him.

"What the fuck" Jory said "This must be a sick joke by my friends.

Jory walked down his hall to the bathroom to wash the powder off. As he looked in the mirror he didn;t see the powder anymore.

"Wow man they must of gotten some weird disappearing powder. " Jory said

Jory walked back to the box for more inspection all he found in there was note that read.

"All your dream's are about to come true."

"Whatever" Jory said throwing the box and note in the trash.

Jory thought to himself how weird that was, and started heading to his seat in the living room. He sat down and started the next episode of Inuyasha.

He sat there for a moment before his senses failed on him. All he saw was darkness around him. Then he heard it.

"Kagome, Kagome."

He knew that voice it was Inuyasha's.

With a jolt he was back in his living room looking at his tv. The episode had ended.

"I must of dozed off." He thought to himself.

Jory called it a night and headed to bed.


	2. Changes

A/N- Welcome Back to chapter 2 Hope its a bit better than the last.

 **Chapter 2- Changes**

"What was that?" Jory questioned himself as he thought about the experience earlier "Was it just me hearing sounds while I was half asleep?"

He closed his eyes to fall asleep while thinking about what was going on.

"Kagome wake up" Jory heard the voice again it seemed to be talking to him but he wasn't Kagome. He hadn't even told anybody he had been watching the show.

Jory started to see a light it was glowing closer to him. He tried reaching for it but it was to far. He was in this dark place again from before. He could feel it was cold, but he saw nothing but this light that was out of his grasp, and once in a while hearing someone trying to wake a character from the show he had been watching.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP" Jory awoke with a jolt from his alarm clock.

He looked over it was 7am he had work today. He thought about the events that were happening.

"Man I must be going crazy" Jory said to himself

Jory got up to get ready for work that day. He got all of his clothes and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. When he got to the bathroom something seemed off to him.

"Man I really need a haircut" Jory said to himself he usually kept his hair long for a guy but today it looked like it had grown much longer than normal.

He looked a little closer it seemed to be a few shades darker than normal. He passed it off as it was probably just him being tired.

He quickly got ready for work. He then grabbed his keys and wallet, and was out the door by 7:45.

The day went as any other day. His pants seemed a little off but he didn't notice, maybe he was finally losing a little weight. He just tightened his belt and continued on though the day.

While cleaning up at his job Jory randomly collapsed.

There he was again in this dark room, the light he had seen earlier was closer than last time. This time he heard more than the normal calling for Kagome, but most of the other voices were muffled and inaudible. He was there for a shorter time than the last. He opened his eyes he was staring at the ceiling of his work people looking at him.

"Are you ok?" His boss asked

"Yea I'm just not feeling well" Jory replied shaken by the experience

"Well I want you to go home and get some rest don't worry about working the rest of the day" His boss told him sounding concerned.

Jory went on to clock out, and started for his car his chest was itching, He made it to his car an hoped he could make it home before another episode of what ever is wrong happened again.

Jory made it home alright. He changed into his normal street clothes, and headed to lay down as he was not feeling to well at this point.

"What is wrong with me?" he asked as he lied down and took some Ibuprofen

He sat there thinking about that box from last night. "It must be that powder." he thought "What was that powder and what is it doing to my mind?"

Jory feel fast asleep as he was not feeling well.

"What happened?" a voice asked still a little muffled

"I don't know she just passed out and hasn't woken up in a day." the familiar voice of Inuyasha said back. "I don't know what to do so I came to you to try to heal her." He added

"Well lets see what we can do" The other voice said.


	3. Continue

A/N I'm a bit high so this might come out even worse than my last two chapters, but I was inspired to write it. Anyway thanks for reading I hope you enjoy it. Leave a review if you want to.

 **Chapter 3- Continue**

Jory woke up a few hours later. He felt like he had been hit by a train. He hurt all over and overall didn't feel good.

"Maybe I should go to the doctor" Jory thinking to himself while still laying in bed.

Jory decided to get up he opened his eyes in front was black hair. Which was weird he has brown hair not black.

"What the hell?" He said aloud as his voice cracked.

Jory ran to the bathroom to see himself in the mirror. something was bouncing on his chest as he ran. He looked at himself in the mirror something was wrong, very wrong.

"What is happening to me?" Jory said as his voice continued to crack.

His face was different it seemed to look girlish while still looking a bit masculine, but if someone saw him they wouldn't know it was Jory. His hair was black and even longer than it had been that morning before work. He looked down at his chest he looked like he had small boobs that were pushing his shirt up. He was shorter than normal also he noticed.

"Wha-Whats happening to me?" Jory questioned himself.

Jory walked back to his room to sit down to let it sink in. Something was happening and he had no clue what was going on.

"What am I sitting on a cushion?" Jory said as he stood up to look down nothing was there just his normal chair.

He thought for a second about how weird this is. Then it hit him. He reached around and squeezed his ass. It was bigger than usual.

"I-I'm turning into a girl?" He said questioning himself.

He knew if that was true something else on him had to be also changing. Jory slowly moved his pants down to look at his dick. It was smaller than it usually is.

"What am I going to do?" Jory asked himself as he began to tear up.

These changes were overwhelming on his mind. He couldn't handle it really. He cried himself to sleep hoping this was just a dream.

He was back in the darkness. At this point he had accepted this place it was weird but now somewhat comforting. This time the light was really close he could almost touch it. The voices were back and less muffled.

"Kagome wake up, Kagome" Inuyasha said

It finally hit him. What was happening to him and who he was becoming. He was becoming Kagome from Inuyasha. He thought back to the face that was so familiar to him and looking back it looked really close to Kagome's.

"Inuyasha you have to give it time for my potion to wake her up it could be up to two days more she'll be Okay." A voice said to Inuyasha.

"You better hope she is Okay old lady." Inuyasha said back to her

At this point it went silent Jory was still in this dark space pretty much waiting to wake up. He knew what was kinda happening now, but no idea why it was happening to him and will happen when it is over.

Jory was woken up by a knock at his door.

"Jory we haven't seen you all day is everything ok?" His mom called to him

"Ye.." Jory stopped for a second before he finished what he was saying his voice was almost a perfect copy of Kagome's at this point he had to try to make it sound like it was himself who was saying it.

"Yea i'm fine" He called out trying to make the deepest voice he could.

"Alright come down at some point for we can see you" She called back to him walking away from his door,

Jory sat there examining what changes could of changed while he slept. His newly acquired pair of boobs were certainly bigger than before. His hair seemed to have stopped growing.

"Thank god" He thought about his hair being the same any longer would just be a problem.

He was skinnier than before and it seemed his proportions on his body were in different places. He looked to his dick it was so much smaller than it originally was it would at this rate be gone by morning.

He remembered what that voice said to Inuyasha. Two days from now Kagome will wake up. Will this mean when his Transformation is complete as well?

His stomach was growling and he needed to eat he had not eaten in at least a day, but his parents were down stairs how will he hide his changes?

In a few minutes he had a plan. He took a shirt he had laying around rolled it up. A tied it around his boobs to compress them. He then threw on the most baggy clothes he could find and a big jacket.

He first headed for the bathroom to see what he looked like. He stared at his face he had not seen it in a while. There was no mistaking it at this point, he looked like a girl he still at this point had a little of himself in his face, but it was slowly fading away and he knew it.

He had the plan to try to sneak out to get to his car and drive somewhere to get something to eat and hide away for a bit and figure out something to do before these changes became permanent. He walked out of the bathroom and quietly trying to walk down stairs for his parents don't hear him. He slowly tiptoed down and passed the living room where his parents were and made it to the kitchen, where the door was to go to the garage.

He walked out the door to his car opened it really quickly and got in. He started driving no idea where he was going, or how he was going to fix his problem.


End file.
